I want to marry her
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus want to marry Arcee but someone won't him. OptimusXArcee Optimus/Arcee


**Optimus wants to marry Arcee but someone won't let them. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Optimus P.O.V

I walked up to the front door of Arcee's house. I'm about to take her out and ask her to be my mate or marry. I love her with all my spark. I breathe in and then knock.

I waited for a few seconds but someone else answered the door. I froze and looked at the man standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Optimus Prime" I answered "I'm here for Arcee"

He smirked and shook his head. "I'm sorry…she is not going anywhere"

"Umm…but I want to talk to her" I said

"No…I'm her father and I won't let her be with you" he said

Father, he said, well I need to think about what I have to say.

"Please…go" he said "And never come back"

"Please….Sir…" I said "I ask for your daughter's hand"

"NO…" he yelled "Go away"

He then shut the door in my face. I stood still; wondering of what to do next.

….

Arcee finished dressing up and ran downstairs to meet with Optimus.

"Hi dad" she said as she kissed his cheek. She then ran off to the door.

"If you're going with that guy too late…" he said

Arcee stopped and turned around quickly. "What?"

"I send him off" he said

"What…?" said Arcee "Why…?"

"Because I don't want you to be with him"

"Dad…he is my boyfriend" said Arcee "Why would you send him away?"

"Because I won't let you go out in a date"

"Ugh" said Arcee as she walked in front of her father.

He just looked at the newspaper. Not once did he look up.

"Dad…I'm a big girl now" said Arcee "I can go out with anyone I want"

"And I'm your father and I'm not letting you"

Arcee mom came in and stopped at the doorway.

"What's going on?" Arcee mom asked

"Dad…just send my boyfriend away" said Arcee

"Ohh…" said Arcee mom "Why?"

"I don't want her going out" said the father

"Oh...let her…Optimus is a good man" said Arcee mom

"No…"

"Dad…please…"

"No…I won't let you…" he yelled "I don't want you to see him either…Now go to your room"

Arcee stares with anger and left running to her room. Arcee laid on her bed and hugged her pillow. She then cried.

….

I walked along the sidewalk and stopped.

"No…he can't separate us" I said

I turned around and ran for it. I ran back to Arcee's house and knocked again.

The father answered and he stared with wide eyes.

"What did I just tell you" he said

"Look…I know what you told me but that won't stop me from seeing her" I said

Arcee came running down and sees me. She smiles and ran towards me. I held out my arms and hugged her tight.

Arcee dad came to us and separated us. I was thrown back by him.

"DAD!" yelled Arcee

"It's okay" I said

Arcee dad went between us and he stood still.

"Listen…I love Arcee and I will do anything to protect her" I said "I will never break her heart, I will never leave her alone, I will never let her suffer, I will work hard to keep that smile on her face. I will die for her, I will kill for her, I will carry her through hard times, and I will forever and ever Love her, I will never stop loving her"

Her dad stared at me with awe. He looked down thinking about something.

"I want to marry your daughter" I said

Arcee gasped and smiled. I went on knee and held out a ring. Arcee had tears of joy.

Her dad came up to me and picked me up. He just stared at me.

"Those are some words you said" he said

"I know…" I said "I respect you…but I love her…and if you want us apart you are going to work hard every day to keep me away"

Her gave a surprising look. Arcee went to her mom and hugged her. Her mom went up to her dad and gave him a hug; saying everything is okay.

"Optimus!" he yelled

I stood straight and looked at him.

"You have to promise me that you will take care of her" he said with a smile

I sighed in relief "I promise with all my spark"

"You have my blessing" he said

Arcee yelped and ran up to me. I hugged and kissed her.

"I love you" I said "I will you marry me?"

"Of course" she said with a smile

I laughed and kissed her again.

Her dad came up to me and held out his hand. I held and shook it. He then hugged me.

…..

I was waiting at the altar and watched Arcee walking down with her dad right next to her. I smiled with joy. Arcee looks so beautiful.

Her dad kissed her cheek and held out her hand towards mine.

"Take care of her big guy" he said with a smile.

I nodded and helped Arcee up. We locked eyes with each other. We said our vows, both said I do. I then kissed her passionately.

I spun her around and kissed her again. I then walk down the aisle with her.

"I love you" I whispered

She smiled "I love you too"

Arcee said goodbye to her dad and we then drove off; to our new life.

...

**hope ya'll like **


End file.
